Jeffs big escape
by WhiteHaze
Summary: At 16 Jeff the Killer has been caught by the police with a little help from Jane the Killer. Now he's in a high security asylum were he's getting help. Noticing that he's gaining a bit of his sanity Jeff makes a plan to escape. Will he succeed or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

Jane limps down the empty street, every now and again grimacing at the pain.

She'd been in another brawl with Jeff, and once again she lost. She only managed to achieve a few deep stab wounds to the leg and back but nothing too serious. She was angry, frustrated, and is becoming more and more desperate to ridden him from this world. Every thought out plan she uses only fails her, or back fires. As she continues to walk down the street she notices the police station just a couple of block down. She stopped for a minute, gazing at the station in thought. Then a grin spreads on her face, she chuckles to herself as she continues walking to a safe place to patch up her wounds. "If I can't kill you, then I can at least make you suffer" she thought. Tomorrow she'll prepare everything for her next plan. "This time it won't fail".

**…NEXT MORNING…**

Jane walks down to the police station, going over her plans so she doesn't forget a thing. She chooses a safe place close to the police station so that there wasn't much of a distance to walk after last night. She entered the station a walked to the desk, citizens and officers giving her weird looks as they walk past. "May I help you, Ma'am?" Asked the officer at the desk, looking up and down at Jane with a strange look. "Yes, I'd like to speak to the sheriff". The man looked at her with a bit of surprise. "I'm sorry you can't speak with him, if you have to report something I' am all ears". He said, with a stupid smile plastid on his face. "I don't want to speak to you, only the Sheriff". Said Jane, getting irritated by the man blocking her way. Oh, how she'd love to stab him, but she has to hold herself back or her plans will probably fail her again. "I'm sorry, but you can't see him. If you have something to report, tell me, if not then leave". He said, his voice more stern then before. Jane let out a long sigh before locking her gaze back on the man. "I have a plan" She said, thinking of how to say it before telling the man in front of her. "A plan?" Said the man. "Yes. A plan to capture Jeff the Killer". The man was surprised before he smiled and started laughing to himself. "Really? And what might this plan be? You do realise that highly experienced police officers from around the state have never been able to catch him, neither gain any leads, the FBI haven't had any luck either so what makes you think you'll be able to help us catch Americas most wanted criminal?". Jane was a bit taken back by the man's sudden attitude but was tired of the man asking questions, so she decided to put her point through, buy force. She grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him over the desk. They were now face to face. "Now you listen her you piece of shit! I'm Jane, Jane the Killer and I've been fighting Jeff for 3 years! Three bloody years and each fight I've lost. I know his fighting styles, his weapon choices, how he hunts, his patterns, what he looks like! I know a hell of a lot more than the police or the FBI do! So shut up with questions and let me speak with the Sheriff. You should just be grateful that I fell so low as to ask for your help! The police man looked shocked and stunned, but then another expression appeared. Fear. He and other staff that heard her outburst knew that she is Jane the Killer and she could see that all officers had gotten ready in case of a fight. Jane lowly realised her hold on the officer, he took a few steps back but still had his eyes locked on Jane. "I won't hurt anyone, I too, want Jeff gone, but I can't do it by myself and neither can you". The officer stood there for a minute thinking, and then he walked away. To get the Sheriff she presumed. After a while of waiting and glaring at any who stared at her for too long, a man thin man with dirty shoulder length dirty blond hair walked in, unlike what Jane thought of what a Sheriff what normally look like, this man had a kind smile and unlike the others, he approached her without hesitation. "One of my officers says that you have a plan on how to catch Jeff? And that you are quite associated with him too, am I correct?. "Yes" "Well then if that's the case come with me to my office, I'd like to hear this plan of yours". And with that, Jane followed the Sheriff to his office were the beginning of her plan will start.


	2. The Talk

"So" Started the Sheriff. "Before you tell me your plan, I'd like to her all you know about Jeff". "He works alone, his main and only weapon of choice is a standard kitchen knife, he wears black dress pants, a white hoddie and black shoes". "Let me make something clear, Jane. If you're going to help us we need to know everything g you know. So, tell me everything". Jane growled a bit at his statement, but continued. "He hunts at night, when he chooses a victim, he follows them till he's ready, if he chooses a house then he waits around till about 1-2 in the morning to attack" "He's style of attacking isn't much; he just takes whatever opening he can find. And I'm sure you know how he ends their lives". Said Jane as she eyed the Sheriff, waiting for his response.

"Yes…I see, interesting. When you fight him, do you accidentally come in contact or-"No, I challenge him". "You message him or is there another way of making contact with him?" The Sheriff asked, hoping that by him having so way of contact that they might be able to track him, it will take time, with having to find him and getting the information, but it may work. "Yes" The Sheriff lighted up at this. "But as time goes on, he steals his victims' laptop and destroys his old one. I've tried hacking into it but the basterd learned to hack and made my laptop crash". The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at this. "He can hack, interesting. It seems he's payed someone to help him". Stated the Sheriff as he looked to the ground deep in thought but was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Jane laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked a bit miffed at her laughing at him. Who else could he be laughing at?

"You" She said. "You think he paid someone to teach him how to hack?" She said in between breathes. "How else would he learn?" "He has to steal food and water from his victims houses because he can't just go out there and bye it, people would scream at the sight of his face". "Why? What happen to his face that would make people so terrified?" He asked, his curiosity rising in him. Jane smiled slightly, but it disappeared. "Let me tell you how he came to start killing" Was all she said to him. The Sheriff became impatient. "We all know how he came to start killing, he's nothing more than a poor kid that lived a rough life and lost it at the end". Jane burst into a laughing fit. People outside the office stared at one another and back at the office wondering what's going on in there. The Sheriff was surprised by Janes laughing fit, he waited for her to calm down before speaking. "Not even close" She said as she wiped away tears from her eyes. "Excuse me?" Said the Sheriff, rising one of his eyebrows with surprise, which was then replaced with confusion. "That's not how the story went, Jeff far from a poor soul, he's insane". "Fine then, tell me what happened then".

~Later~

The Sheriff looked at Jane with bewilderment. Jane even told him how she came to hate Jeff and why she wears the mask and wig. He was still shocked by the fact that he mutilated his own face in such a way. "That is why" She start "I believe that he should be locked away, in a secured place. As much as I want him dead, locking him up is the only way to make him suffer". "So we should lock him in prison with a life sentence". "No you idiot! Placing him in prison will be like giving a kid a lollypop! He'll just kill everyone". Jane was getting tired of this idiotic Sheriff, who made him Sheriff anyway? "Then what do you suggest?" "We lock him away in a high security asylum, were he'll be getting treatment in the hopes of him gaining his sanity again". It was a good idea he'll have to admit, but gaining back his sanity? He has a feeling that it'll take a lot of work and time. "So then what's your plan?" Jane smiled then started explaining her plan.

~Jeff~

A couple of days later, Jeff is fast walking along the empty street, hood up and eye a blaze. He'd gotten a message from Jane on his laptop. How she managed to message him again was unknown, but what pissed him off the most was that she challenged him to another fight. Yes, he wanted her dead by his feet but the continues battles were starting to get to him, he was becoming more and more angry with the fact that she was after him and wouldn't leave him alone. "This time I'll kill you, even if we're disturbed, I'll even chase you down if I must, but I'll end it" He muttered to himself. The fight was to be held at 12am tomorrow, in the forest were there's a clearing. When Jeff got the message he got this feeling, like a warning, but he ignored it thinking it was just him getting edgy because he hasn't killed anyone today.

Jeff looked from side to side front and back, looking for a victim. He soon came across a man how appeared to be in his late 20's. Jeff grinned widely, slowly making his way up to him, sticking to the shadows. When Jeff was only a 3 meters away from him, he stopped and observed the man. He looked to work out judging by the shape of his arms and chest. He was listening to music and looks to be waiting for a bus. He didn't have anything on him except for a backpack. College student, maybe? "This'll be a challenge, but at least it won't be boring". He thought, staying still for a bit longer planning how he'll attack.

Jeff slowly stepped out of the shadows, head down and walked up to the man and stood next to him. After a couple of minutes he man glanced at Jeff and as he did that Jeff pulled out his knife. The man looked down at what he was doing, only to jump back and ready himself in a fighting position. Jeff laughed to himself at his reaction. Jeff slowly walked closer to the man with his knife in hand. "Ha, if you think you're scary then you're wrong, I'll teach you a lesson". _"Hahahaha, thinks he's tough, eh?" _Jeff thought and with that he started man noticed that and smirked. "What's wrong? Backing out already?" Jeff's trembling became laughter that got louder and louder. The man stood there frozen by the sudden laughter. Jeff raised his hand, lifted his head and pulled back his hood. The man gasped and took a few steps back, but he still held his fighting position. "What the hell?" he stuttered. Staring in horror at Jeff's face. But then tried to put on a fake act, he charged at Jeff thinking that he'd be able to frighting him away or get a good hit on him. Oh how wrong he was. Jeff ducked at his punch and stabbed him in the stomach. "Go to sleep". He whispered in his ear as he ripped the knife to the side of the man's stomach, pulling his knife out. Jeff stood there for a few minutes looking down at his victim, then walked away from the crime scene, after leaving a little message next to the victim.


	3. Action!

~Jeff~

Jeff was somewhat excited. Tonight was the night he'll finally put an end to Jane the Killer. He was now on his way to the meeting place that Jane requested the fight to be held. As he was nearing it he got that feeling again. That gut feeling that something was off, that he should just turn around and leave. But he ignored it, not wanting to be bothered by Jane's existence any longer. But he still couldn't shake the feeling, it's similar to the feeling he kept getting before he went insane, in all honesty, it made him shiver a bit. While walking through the forest, Jeff also couldn't help but feel like he's being watched, every footstep, every move he makes he's being watched. This irritated him a bit, just as he had enough and was about to yell out to who or whatever was stalking him, he noticed a silhouette in the distance. As he got closer he could see the figure more clearly. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was about five, maybe six meters away. Leaning against a tree was none other than Jane.

Jeff clutched the handle of his knife in his hoddie, ready for action. They both stood there for a couple of minutes, staring at each other. Jeff did a quick look around him and Jane to make sure there wasn't anything set up before he got any closer. As he was looking around Jane spoke up breaking the silence and slightly startling Jeff. "There are no traps Jeff, if that's what you're so worried about." Spoke Jane, as she pushed herself off the tee and slowly made her way over to Jeff. Stopping in front of him, leaving a two meter gap between them.

Now that she was closer, Jeff noticed that she didn't carry with her a weapon. With this in mind, Jeff was extra cautious, knowing that she has something up her sleeve to not have a weapon on her being, or to even be this close to him so calmly. Jeff now impatient spoke up. "Why are you acting so brave? You challenge me to another fight and yet you bring no weapon? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're not here to kill me, that you have something sneaky up your sleeve." Jeff would normally find this amusing that she didn't bring weapon and attack her any way, but it's being careful, he knows something isn't right and even in his insane state, he isn't stupid enough to just attack her.

Jeff could just see her narrowing her eyes behind that mask. She then started to walk around Jeff like a predator cornering its prey. "Looks like you're not so dumb after all, who ever thought you'd observe you situation and surroundings before attack, I'm amazed." She sing song the last part in a mocking tone, clapping her hands to her cheeks to add to the shock factor.

Jeff was getting down to the last straw with her, he couldn't take it anymore. He started to pull out his knife until Jane suddenly walked away. Jeff slowly walked up to Jane and asked "You're starting to annoy me now, how about I finally put an end to this pathetic game of yours?" Just as he finished, Jane stopped and so did he. "NOW!" She yelled. Just as she yelled that out. Men wearing all black and fully loaded with rifles jumped down from trees behind Jane and Jeff. Jeff was now surrounded by Jane's 'reinforcements'. "Jeffery Woods, you are arrested for the brutal murders you've committed over the years." Jeff tsked and glared daggers and Jane, who only smiled back. "Law enforcements? Really Jane, who ever thought that my dear old Jane would stoop so low as to ask help from the police, how pitiful." He couldn't hold back the taught. Jane yelled back at Jeff, angry at the smart comment Jeff mad but he couldn't catch it for an officer told him to drop the knife and put his hands in the air.

Jeff being the stubborn person he is didn't obey; in fact he did the opposite. In the midst of the action, Jeff charged at the officers in a rage. But as soon as he started running, he fell to the grown. Confused, Jeff lifted his arm to feel around his back where he felt a slight sting. As he pulled back his hand, his already wide eyes widened. He was shot with a tranquilizer. Just as he realized the world around him went black.

~Jane~ (Back in the Sheriff's office)

"You sure this plan of your will work?" Asked the Sheriff, a bit worried after about Jeff's behaviour. "It'll work, He may be insane but he's not an idiot. He's quick to picking up on things that don't seem right." Said Jane, reassuring the Sheriff. "I see, well I better get everyone prepared". Just as he was about to walk out Jane yelled out "WAIT!" The Sheriff turned around, looking at her with surprise by her sudden outburst. "Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Instead of bullets, use tranquillizes instead". "Why?" "Like I said before, Jeff has a high pain tolerance; even if you shoot him he'll still come at you with all he's got". The sheriff looked at her for a minute, processing what she had just said. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind". And with that he left, leaving Jane in the room alone planning out what she'll do.

_How was it? Please leave a comment . Anyway, I have other ideas for other stories to write but I'm not starting because I like to plan ahead before writing. So for the time being, If anyone leaves a comment on an idea they have for a story I might write about it and post it. It can be a cross over but It'll have to be an anime/manga I know. _

_Anime/Manga I know: Naruto, Higurashi no naku koro ni, blue exorcist, death note, black haze, blood lad, bleach, Black butler, Yu-gi-oh, corpse party, vampire knight, junjou romantic, maximum ride, bakugan battle brawlers, teen titans, fairy tail, deadman wonderland, black cat, samurai champloo, D. Gray-man, Ookami-kakushi, attack on titan, zombie loan. (I know more but I haven't watched all the episodes)_


	4. Rage

**~Jeff~**

Jeff woke up to white, nothing but white. His eyes sill blurry and my head slightly asleep from the tranquillizer. After a couple of minutes. Jeff started to take in more of his surroundings. He was lying down in a padded room. Jeff sat up only to notice that he was wearing a straightjacket. That's when it hit him. He's in a mental asylum. He tried pulling at the straightjacket, trying to get his arms free, but it was a futile attempt.

Then the padded door open reviling a women with short chest nut hair and brown eyes. She looked to be in her late 30's. She wore a long Black skirt, a white blouse and a long white coat. Jeff noticed a name tag saying Jasmine Miles. She stood in front of Jeff but held some distance between them, before the door shut behind her a man came in with her and stood in the corner. Probably one of the workers just in case Jeff attacks her.

"My name is Jasmine Miles and I'll be your psychiatrists and I'm here to help you get better you can talk to me about anything, I'm here to help you. But firs up, do you know why you're here, Jeffrey?" Jeff scoffed at the question but answered. ":I'm here because of that bitch Jane, when I get out of here I'll kill her slowly and if any of you get in my way…I'll kill you too". Jeff glared daggers at Jasmine but she seemed unfazed, she probably has seen many bizarre patients that have threatened to kill her. "I see. Just to let you know, we have a meeting every second day, you'll be given medicine that helps you calm down every day and you'll be fed a meal three times a day". Jeff just stared at her "I'll be fed?" "Correct, we can't trust you enough to take off the straightjacket so someone will feed you". Jeff growled at this. To him it was like they were treating him like a child that couldn't do anything in life and needed help. And that pissed him off.

"Now Jeff, we have about 30 minutes of talk time, I'll be asking you some questions and I'd like you to answer then honestly with no fuss. So Jeff, Why do you kill people?" Jeff took a moment to think about this. Should he answer her and behave? Or will he just ignore her and tell her to not be a nosy bitch. But Jeff didn't in fact he did the opposite. "It's fun, seeing their faces as they see mine, the look of fear and terror. I love hearing them scream, as they beg for their pathetic life and I love the feeling of their warm blood using out of there wounds and splattering everywhere. It's such a wonderful feeling". He finished with an evil grin. He thought that if he can't kill anyone then the least he can do is frighten them, even if it's a little. But to Jeff's disappointment she remained calm.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're causing wrong?" Now she was asking stupid questions. "Of course, but does it look like I care?" Jeff said, slightly hissing a bit. "Did you ever feel guilt for killing your family?" Jeff paused at this. He actually doesn't remember if he has. "I….don't know" "That's all right….oh, looks like our time is up for today. I'm be back tomorrow after lunch" And with that she left along with her guard, leaving Jeff to think over everything that has just happen.

The next morning Jeff was woken up by one of the workers who held a tray of food in his hands. "What's the time?" "7 o'clock" "Why so early?" "Just sit up so I can feed you, okay?" Jeff was use to sleeping during the day and killing at night, so getting up at 7 in the morning was difficult for Jeff. Jeff slowly sat up, legs crossed and glared at the man. He looked down at his name tag which said "Odin Peters". Jeff's eyes slowly looked back up at the caretaker, his glare locked on to Odin.

Odin just sighed and sat down legs crossed as well. "Please open your mouth". Jeff just continued to glare at him, ignoring his request. "Please don't make this any harder, starving yourself won't accomplish anything, in fact you'll jest remain in this asylum while you continue to show no signs of improvement". Jeff understood what he meant but still, he'll look like an idiot! The infamous Jeff the killer getting fed by a caretaker oh how that'll bother him for quite some time but Jeff opened his mouth.

As he did so Jeff noticed something. Normally when he opens his mouth he could feel the air touch the cuts on the sides of his cheeks, he could feel the cuts open as he opens his mouth but now, he doesn't feel anything. "What did you do?" "Do what?" Odin looked at Jeff questionably, wondering what he could have done to get asked. "DON'T BLOODY LIE TO ME! WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS DO TO MY FACE!?" Odin jumped back at the sudden outburst and Jeff noticed the guard that was standing in the corner of his room step beside Odin, gun ready to fire if worse ever happened.

But Jeff didn't back down, he just simply started to growl at Odin, he was too pissed off to back down, knowing that these bastards did something to his beautiful face. One that put him through a lot of pain to get. And when he gets out of here, he's going to have to go through it again.

Odin, who is now frightened to get near Jeff, got up and whispered something to the guard before leaving, but the guard remained standing, watching Jeff's every move like a hawk. Jeff gave up knowing that glaring at the man won't accomplish anything so he just faced the other direction, facing the wall and tsked. A moment later Jasmine walked in, she looked down at Jeff and sat down in front of him. She wore a caring smile, one that told you that she's here for you. But Jeff wasn't going to be fooled; he knew that she only wore that smile to get patients to talk to her.

"Odin tells me that you won't eat your food. He also told me you were asking about what happened to your face, am I correct?" She asked in a smooth, kind voice. Jeff turned to face her, rage burning in his eyes. "My face. What did you do to my face!?" She stared at me for a moment, almost like she's pondering whether to answer or to do something else. "You mean the cuts on both sides of your cheeks that you inflicted upon yourself?" She asked innocently. But to Jeff, during his moment of rage, it sounded as if she was mocking him. "Yes, that!" He spat at her. She flinched slightly when he spat but remained firm, not to get angry at the patient.

"We stitched the cuts while you were unconscious, the wounds hadn't healed much but with a bit of work we it should heal properly now". If Jeff wasn't in a straightjacket he would've pounced on her and attempted to claw open her throat, regardless if the guard was present or not. "We'll talk about this after lunch, so please make this easier on the both of us and eat what's given to you. For the mean time I'll give you something to help you relax" As she said that Jeff noticed her hands reach into her coat pocket and pull out a needle. When he saw that Jeff got up on his feet and backed away. "Relax my ass, I'm not letting you inject me with that shit!" Even though Jeff is 16 he swears a lot. Mainly because some of the people he killed swore at him and over time without a parent or guardian to tell him not to, swearing has become a part of his everyday life. Whenever he got angry or frustrated he'd swear to himself.

"Hold him down, Odin" Jeff mentally cursed himself for not noticing Odin walk in a littler after Jasmine and before he could fight back he was being held down by Odin and the guard while Jasmine injected him with god knows what. After a while they let go and Jeff could feel the effects of the drug kicking in. He became unnaturally calm, all anger gone and he suddenly didn't care about anything. He remained laying on his back looking up at the ceiling as Odin, Jasmine and the guard looked down at him to make sure it was safe to get near him. Odin then once again brings out the try of food and sat Jeff up in a sitting position. "Open up" He said. Jeff slowly opened his mouth and began eating the food that was given to him. Seeing that everything was alright, Jasmine left and the guard went back to the corner of the room and observed.

When they were finished, both Odin and the guard left and Jeff was once again left in silence. But he didn't mind it actually. It must be the drug because Jeff started thinking things, things that he would normally wouldn't think of. He started questioning himself. "Why DID I kill Lui? I could've killed mum and dad and taken Lui with me. I wonder what would've happened to me if we never moved. Would I think that killing is wrong or would I've ended up insane still, just a different way?" Jeff questioned himself, half expecting the answers to come to him but after a few moments of nothing Jeff dismissed his thoughts and slowly drifted asleep.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter Later on in the year I might not be able to update as much because I'm now in year 10, I'm a senior and right now we're learning about workplace and passing our VET thing. I passed some of my subjects and some I sometimes pass but Math and English I've either rarely got a C or got a D. And because they said that if you fail most of your subjects you won't be able to continue on to year 11 and 12 and I'm going to study harder from now on. Mainly because I want to go to Qantm university and study Game designing. But I might still be able to update. Seeing as I have SO much free time. But we'll see. **


	5. Thoughts

Jeff was woken up at some ungodly hour in the morning and because Jeff slept during the day and travelled/killed at night, he became a night owl. And last night he could not sleep at all which did not help. He rolled over to see Odin with a tray of food. Jeff groaned but knew that it was pointless to disobey the staff for it will get you nowhere. "Good Morning Jeffrey, did you have a good sleep?" Jeff slowly let his eyes travel from the tray of food in front of him to glaring daggers at Odin. "Oh, yes Odin. I had the most splendid rest. As you can see, I'm bright as a button, you fucking retard". Jeff changed from sarcasm to spitting the last sentence at Odin, showing how angry he is at having to get up.

Odin sighed, showing that he's not impressed with Jeff's behaviour. "Now now, there's no need to be rude, I'm only here to help you and the rest of us can't help you if you don't help us by telling us what's wrong" He said eyeing Jeff closely. "If you want to help me so badly, you can start off by leaving me along and not waking me up so fucking early!" Jeff was in no mood to deal with these people. His mood was only worse due to his lack of sleep and right now, Jeff was dying to stab this man and cut him open. "Alright, I suppose. I'll be back in two hours than" And with that he left.

Jeff laid down again but couldn't go back to sleep, the room too bright for his liking. Now that he was fully awake he started coming up with ways he could kill someone, he could choke them. No he's in a straightjacket so it'd be pointless, what if I got off somehow…His train of thoughts were cut off by the door opening. Three guards walked in along with Jasmine. Jeff grunted, having a pretty good idea what this might be about. "Jeffrey, we're going to try something new today" _'Oh yay' _Jeff thought to himself sarcastically. "We were thinking of letting you out of this room" _'…Huh!?' _Jeff thought to himself, not expecting this. "The straightjacket will remain on though and we'll be keeping a very close eye on you too" Jeff smirked at this. "You can't trust a cute puppy like me let it off its leash?" Jeff said with puppy dog eye. He wasn't serious; he was just plain out bored. And sarcasm and teasing was the only thing entertaining him.

Jasmine smiled at Jeff with one of those "sweet" smiles. Jeff thought he was going to vomit and he wouldn't mind vomiting as long as he threw up on her. That'd make his day. "Sorry Jeffrey, but even the cutest puppy must remain on its leash" She said before standing up. Two of the guard walked up to Jeff, one behind and one in front. The other remained behind to open and close the door. When they walked out and into the living room all eyes fell onto Jeff. It didn't bother him, in fact he liked it, and he always loved it when he saw the look for fear upon ones face when they meet his gaze. It filled him with joy.

The three guards that guided him to the living area have now taken their station different areas around the room, watching Jeff. Jeff just stood there, not knowing what to do. He thought staying in his room was bad enough but now he may consider it better than this. There were six tables around the room in total, four lounges that surrounded a TV, and a chest filled to the rim with board games. Bored senseless, Jeff made his way to an empty table and sat down, having nothing better to do he let his eyes linger from item to item. He then proceeded to look around the room on the ceiling, looking for any form of camera.

He counted six in total and then proceeded to look at all the doors and windows around the room, what's on the other side and if it has easy access. While Jeff was busy memorizing stuff, he didn't realise that the guards were becoming suspicious of him and had called Jasmine. Upon seeing Jasmine walking towards him, he stopped what he was doing and glared at her as she took a seat across from him. "So, what are you doing?" She asked in her normally perky voice, which just made Jeff want to strangle her with a pair of cords. "Looking" "At what?" "Anything". This lady was getting on his nerves and he couldn't do shit about it! Jasmine looked at him; eyes studying him closely trying to pry him open and see what he's thinking.

She spoke up again, shattering the peaceful silents. "Well, seeing as I'm here we might as well start with our session, shall we?" Jeff groaned, he just wants to left along to suffer in his thoughts of humiliation from being sent to a place like this by Jane.

"How are you feeling today? Any different, be honest" Jeff slowly turned to her and smiled. Making his already widen smile bigger. "Oh I feel great, I feel right at home!" As much as he wants to act good to get out of here sooner he just couldn't bite back the sarcasm. Jasmine didn't speak; she jotted down some note in her note book that had a number on the front. Possibly his number. She then looked back up and fired another question. "How about I ask the question from yesterday. Do you ever regret killing your family? Your brother? During the years has it ever crossed your mind?"

Jeff looked away, looking at his lap. "Yes" He said quietly, she must have heard for she spoke again. "What was it?" She asked softly. Jeff didn't answer. He already mentally cursed himself for opening up even the slightest and wanted to punch himself for doing so. After a couple of minutes of silents, Jasmine jotted down some notes, seeing as Jeff decided to stay quiet. When she was done she looked at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time, we better get you back to your room, it's getting late" She said and stood up. The Three guards running to her side when Jeff stood up as well.

When they reached his room they did the same thing that they did when taking him out. Once they left Jeff laid down on his side, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Not caring that he hasn't had dinner yet. He was too tired to care, and fell asleep.


End file.
